The rise in electronic and digital device technology has rapidly changed the way society interacts with media and consumer goods and services. Digital technology enables the sale and use of a variety of consumer devices that are flexible and relatively cheap. Specifically, modern electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablets, allow a user to have access to a variety of useful applications even when away from a traditional computer.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.